


Turning Tricks

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you think you would come out on top tonight, Tribal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted in 2007. Written for a friend's birthday.

It's not quite a productive night. When Zidane Tribal returns to Tantalus's hideout in Lindblum, he comes home with more than he bargained for. In fact, he's surprised to have made it home after all.

_"I can tell you don't come here often," he opens with, hopping into the seat beside the young woman._  
  
"Oh?" she muses, already weary of the game.  
  
"Because I would remember such a pretty face."

Zidane thinks,  _Maybe I'm getting rusty._  Then he trips on some stray rope and ends up a very undignified pile on the floor. "Dammit," he mumbles.

He doesn't know what she slipped into his drink. It wasn't making him sleepy, it was just making him  _loopy_. "Maybe she works in potions," he murmurs to himself.

"Who works in potions?" Blank's voice asks. "And oh, what a sight you are tonight."

"Blank," Zidane sighs, half in relief. His other half is ashamed. "Shit, man, help me?"

His friend is at his side in an instant, looping one of Zidane's arms around his shoulders and hoisting him up. "What happened?"

"Found someone who can resist my charms," he cracks.

"Oh, Zidane," Blank tsks. "Was she a prostitute?"

"Maybe," Zidane says, only now thinking of it. Of course. The more docile the client, the easier the money. But she didn't do anything, or take any of his gil, so Zidane assumes he caught her after work, and she just wanted to get rid of him. "I don't feel so good...."

"Betcha' she gave you something hard." Blank kicks open the door to Zidane's room and drags him over to the bed. "Man, you're lucky the others are still celebrating the night's performance, or you'd be the laughingstock."

Zidane flops onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. "Oh, I could stay here all night. Laugh all you want."

He hears Blank shut the door, and seconds later, the bed dips with the added weight. "Zidane," the older man wonders, "what were you doing picking up a woman tonight?"

"Hmmm, wanted some fun."

Blank snorts. "If you were hungry, you could have come to me, and had better success." Blank and Zidane are fuck-buddies, but sometimes, Zidane honestly believes that Blank is attracted to him beyond the bedroom. Tonight marks the third time the other has expressed barely-suppressed jealousy at Zidane's cruising.

He tries, "Beef just isn't satisfying when you're hungry for venison." He regrets it almost immediately, because that could be taken as Blank being nothing but someone convenient, but his talk isn't as smooth, impaired as he is.

Now Blank growls. "Is that it?" And then, a finger at the base of his spine, just at the base of his tail. It produces a sharp, shivery sensation that has Zidane shaking on the mattress instantly.

"Oh," he gasps. The effects of whatever the girl gave him only enhance the feeling; it's like unexpected pleasure coming out of nowhere.

"Baku and the others won't be back until later," Blank whispers. "Maybe later if they find girls." He presses Zidane's tail again, and holds pressure, prolonging the shivers.

"B-Blank," Zidane stutters, "d-don't--"

"Don't what? Do this?" And then he shifts the pressure from the top of Zidane's tail to the underside. Even through his clothes, the pleasure it evokes is so intense, Zidane flops helplessly on the bed, and his tail twitches uncontrollably.

"Oh -- oh, oh...."

"Did you think you would come out on top tonight, Tribal? Is that it?" Without ceremony, Blank starts working on Zidane pants.

Zidane recognizes this mood Blank is in. Blank is possessive at times, wants nothing more than to  _take,_  and enjoys an unresisting Zidane to writhe beneath his attentions.

That's okay; Zidane is a sensory creature: Very sexual and entirely without shame in the bedroom. He can play any part Blank wishes of him, and he'll play it eagerly.

At the moment, though, there is no need for acting. Zidane truly is unresisting, incapable of participating beyond helpless moans and mouthing the pillow (it's moist now.)

"Blaaaaank," he groans, feeling the night air on his buttocks.

"Shh," his friend soothes. "You look so good there: Powerless, offered. It's a beautiful night, and you're beautiful, and," he leans to whisper in Zidane's ear, "I want to fuck you. Can I, Zidane?"

" _Yes,_ " Zidane hisses, and opens his mouth to Blank's index and middle fingers. He sucks them greedily as Blank feasts on his neck, and when Blank leaves to dig through the drawer for lube, Zidane kisses the pillow passionately, makes noises, knowing how much Blank loves it. (The pillowcase is so wet, like the sheets beneath his cock.)

Blank grabs the cheeks of his ass, massages them, parts them. Then, a tongue -- warm, moist, skilled -- works him, makes him cry out into the night. His tail moves madly, stroking Blank's back as hard as it can, his hips move restlessly, trying to push Blank's tongue deeper, deeper.

"Such a good boy," Blank praises him, raising his head for a moment. He reaches under Zidane's body and fists his cock. "Such pleasure to fuck."

"Fuck me, Blank," Zidane pleads without hesitation. He's never seen the point in being difficult. "Please, please fuck me, I need to feel you deep inside of me -- so good, oh--!"

He tries to push to his hands and knees, but Blank shoves him down and mounts him right there, pushing him harder and harder into the mattress -- thrusting harder,  _harder_.

"Yes, yes!" Zidane shouts, again and again. "Harder! Harder, Blank, fuck me!"

It's just not enough. Blank pulls out, drags Zidane backwards across his thighs, and enters him again, pushing him up with his each thrust, grunting into his ear. Zidane tries to reach his own cock, but Blank's hand joins his own and they stroke his erection together.

Just when Zidane thinks he's going to come, Blank changes tactics. Tearing his hand away from Zidane's cock, Blank shifts their position again, pushing Zidane onto his back and hooking his legs over Blank's shoulder.

"Yes," Zidane gasps. "See you -- want to see you," he pants, surprised he even has the breath for it. Blank is all business, passionate but greedy and  _hard_. His thrusts are more vigorous, and his mouth is kissing and biting and -- oh god, they're kissing, sucking each other's tongues --  _my shirt, he's tearing it_ , he realizes, and yes, Blank pulls out, looms over him.

"Blank?" Zidane questions, voice hoarse from screaming, moaning.

Then Blank reaches forward, and finishes tearing Zidane's shirt from his chest. "Beautiful," he confirms. "And only mine to take. You can fuck woman, Zidane," he strokes Zidane's cock, leans down to lick a nipple, "but only I get to fuck  _you_. And I fuck you harder and sweeter than anyone ever could."

"Yessss," Zidane sighs again. "Oh, GOD, Blank!" he cries, when his lover bends to suckle both his nipples. Then, suddenly, Blank is fucking him again, and Zidane has never felt so  _full._

"BLANK!" he screams, and his lover can't seem to get enough, because he pulls out again, despite Zidane's protests that he needs to  _see_ , and throws him onto his stomach once again. But this time, he pulls Zidane's hips up against him, so he has a better angle, it's easier to fuck Zidane as hard as he can.

As long as it took, it's over all too soon.

When Zidane finally gets his breath back, he turns his head toward Blank, who is still lying on top of him. "Any particular reason for this?" he inquires, though he knows very well what set the other man off.

"Just you," Blank dismisses the entire thing. "Just wanted you."

 

+fin+


End file.
